Battle For the multiverse
by penguin adventures
Summary: It has all be leading to this. The Penguins with allies(and enemies) from across the multiverse enter the epic final battle against Dr. Bottlenose. With the fate of the entire multiverse at stake can the penguins defeat Dr. Bottlenose. Or is the Multiverse doomed?
1. Chapter One: The Plan

August 20th 2016

North Wind Helicarrier

War Room

(Skipper's POV)

Corporal, Eva, and Short fuse stood at the front of a massive conference table where everyone was seated. Master Shifu and Po representing the valley of peace. Shen, Boss Wolf, and a gorilla represented gongmon city. Captain Skipper represented the starship antartica. Captain…sorry General Doris represented the rebel penguin alliance. Dr. Blowhole and Parker represented Blowhole's evil empire. Alternate me represented the team from that alternate universe. Kate steward represented UNIT. Director Rockgut and Super-special agent Nigel represented the ISPA. Director Fury represented Shield and the avengers from the Marvel AU. Hiccup and Astrid represented berk. General Monger represented the Monsters vs. alien Iniative. Kowalski and I represented our team. Rockgut and Fury were glare across the table at each other suspiciously. Doris was parked in a corner making sure Blowhole and I don't end up at each other's throats…probably.

North Wind and IPSA agents stood guard some of them lending against the wall. The doors at the front of the room slid opened and Classifed entered. Classified stood at the front of the table and sat down and everyone gave him their attention. "Okay now that we're all here," Classified said, "we can begin…Corporal dim the lights." Corporal dimmed the lights and classified activated the holographic display. General Doris muttered something about how primitive the holograms looked.

A holographic New York rose out of the table complete with Dr. bottlenose's ship, the Dalek Armada, and the cyber-fleet. In the holographic harbor Drago's fleet blocked the harbor. "Okay this is the current state of New York City," classified said, "Dr. bottlenose's Dalek, Cyberman, and Viking allies have taken complete control of the harbor." "My fleet could easily take the Viking fleet," Shen replied, "My army and my cannons will make quick work of them." "moving on," Classified said as the holographic display panned out to reveal our location, "The Valiant and the IPSA Megacarrier are already in position and are engaging the enemy."

"Just cut to the chase," Captain skipper said, "what's the plan already." "Very well," Classified said as epic North Wind Music filled the room. "Where is that music coming from?" Captain Skipper said. "Just go with it," Elsa said. Alternate me turned to her but decided not to say anything. "I'm glad the elsa from our universe isn't here," Kowalski said. "Why?" I said. "It would get real confusing for everyone," Kowalski said. "It's already confusing enough for everyone," I replied. Classified clear his throat, "are you finished?" "Yes," I said. "good," Classified said, "at precisely Thirteen Hundred Hours General Doris and the Rebel Penguin alliance aided by Shen's airship fleet and North Wind and IPSA aircraft meanwhile the penguins will infiltrate Dr. bottlenose's ship with Po, The Furious Five, Blowhole, and Parker." "while our airforces engage the enemy Lord Shen and his fleet will engage Drago's fleet."

"At 14:00…Knock Knock." "Who's there?" "The North wind." "The North Wind Who?" The North Wind who…" corporal said. "…don't have time for knock-knock jokes because we're too busy take down daleks," Classified said. "At 14:12 Team Monster, Shen's ground forces, The North Wind, IPSA, The Avengers, SHIELD, and UNIT will engage the Cybermen." "What about the daleks," Director fury said. "UNIT has a special operative for that job," Kate said. "who?" "Our freelance operative known simply as The Doctor," Kate stewart replied. "Anyway Once Dr. Bottlenose's forces are in disarray," Classified said, "His aircraft will move in and…"

Suddenly all the Dalek and Cyber-men Ship in the hologram exploded, "Mission Accomplished," Classified said. "Great," Marlene said, "That is the worst idea I ever heard." "Hey it took our tactial minds hours to come up with that!" short Fuse said. "Oh no wonder," Captain Skipper said. "We are not doing anything until you come up with a better plan!" Director Fury said. "So what's your plan?" Monger asked, "wait here until the enemy know we're here!" "whoa!" I said, "we can all do this professionally!" "Quiet," Captain Skipper said, "Your plan to stop the daleks were just to shot at them…which didn't work!" "That's because you didn't AIM FOR THE EYESTALKS!"

I looked at Kowalski in shock he's usually more professional then this. "Quiet!" Classified said. "This chaos doesn't accomplish anything," Shen said. "Quiet Evil lunatic! WE don't need your opinion," General Doris said. "Do I know you?" Shen said. "Why don't you crawl back to he Shenian empire. "I am not the fool you call Emperor Shen," Shen said, "plus you need my tactical experience." "What experience would that be?" Tigress said, "massacring pandas?" "I don't need this," Shen said. "Back off tiger," Boss wolf said hoisting up his hammer. "guy instead of yelling at each other?" I said, "How about we come up with a plan then." "I second that," Elsa said but we were quickly drowned out by the crowd. Blowhole had enough and pushed a button on his segway. "SILENCE!" the booming voice of Dr. Blowhole said. that didn't shut anyone up as the yelling and shouting continued. "Do you want the daleks to hear us?" Classified said.

"ATTENTION!" Rockgut shouted. Everyone but Marlene quickly stood at attention. "Let me remind you dandy dumplings," Rockgut said, "The More we argue about the plan…The More The People of New York City Suffer! And as Animal of Honor we should shallow our pride and engage The Plan the North Wind so kindly created!" "but if something unexpected happen!" "Then we improvise," Rockgut said, "Now This my not be the Earth/world you call home…but this one needs all of us working together to save it!" "at ease," Rockgut said. classified turned to eva, "time. "13:00," Eva said. "Then Let's move!" I said, "Commence Operation: Multiverse defenders!" With that everyone rushing out of the room. Kowalski and I exited on to the flight deck and found the Super-plane with Po, The Furious Five, Shifu, Blowhole, Parker, Nigel, Private, and Rico already waiting. On the other helicarriers aircraft of all descriptions scambled and blasted toward gongmon. Shen's airships and shen's ships were at full sail ahead.

The Rebel Penguin stardestroyers started to scamble X-wings and Tie fighters. Plus a bunch of ships of all shapes and sizes. On the North Wind Helicarrier North Wind Quadjets, apaches, tiltrotors, fighter jets, and stealth bombers took to the skies. "Good luck," Classified said. The Superplane's engines roared to life and we took off. Once the super-plane was clear of the flight deck I turned to rico, "Activate stealth mode!" "Awesome," Po said, "I love stealth mode!" "oh sure," Monkey said, "not that your very good at it." "Initiate Wrap drive!" I shouted once the stealth mode was activated. The pilot nodded and Initiated wrap drive and the superplane left the North Wind Helicarrier behind.

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: Operation Inflitration

Times Square

1:00 P.M. Eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

The Superplane had touched down in times square directly across from Dr. Bottlenose's ship. Once we were all safely off the plane quickly took off. "Okay," I said, "there it is." "Hmm," Kowalski said, "It's bigger then I remember it." "Kowalski Inflitration options," I said. I glanced up ward to see Shen's airships, plus all kinds of aircraft and spacecraft engaging the enemy in the air. In the distance we could hear shen's and Drago's fleets battling each other. And it sounded like Shen was winning. "Okay," Kowalski said, "we need to move fast before anyone see's us so I can hack into that door." "commence operation: Inflitration!" I said. "quietly!" I added. "Oh right," Po said, "Stealth mode." Tigress, Monkey, and crane facepalmed.

A dalek moved pass and then stopped. " ** _Halt! Do not move!"_** "Oh great," I said. " ** _You are now prisoners of the daleks! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE!"_** Suddenly the dalek exploded and we turn to see Kowalski holding the dalek-slayer. "I see an opening," Kowalski said, "this way." "Move out!" I said as Kowalski took point. "The games afoot," Nigel said. "wait," Shifu said his ears twitching, "someone's coming." We turned and saw the cybermen marching towards us. "Run!" I shouted as the cybermen started shooting at us. " **You will be deleted! Delete! Delete! DELETE!"** we ran straight towards the ship.

Kowalski rushed up to the door of Dr. Bottlenose's ship and pulled out his smart phone. "Blast it," He said, "it has sudoku with fractions…and Irrational numbers!" "Oh great," I said, "can you make them rational again?" "I'm working on it," Kowalski said. Suddenly the ramp slammed to the ground. "And your supposed to be the genius?" Blowhole said a tablet in his flippers. "What is that?" Kowalski said. "it's my advanced code-breaking tablet…extremely spendy," Blowhole said. "Always gets the good stuff," Kowalski muttered. "Okay," Po said, "Dr. Bottlenose better be ready for my fists!" Po stomach grumbled, "That was my fist." "Erg," Tigress said. "Attaaaack!" blowhole shouted and a surge of lobsters came from nowhere.

" ** _Alert high command The Doctor is detected!" "The Doctor will be exterminated!" "Seek! Locate! Destroy! Seek! Locate! EXTERMINATE!" "The Doctor must be destroyed!"_** The supreme shouted, " ** _Exterminate him! Exterminate the Doctor!"_** "The daleks are going to be busy," I said as the dalek armada contiuned to get attacked. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "the ground forces are engaging the cybermen now…" "how can you tell." The death screams of cybermen and the sounds of weapons firing reached my ears, "oh."

"Skipper! Get your team in here!" tigress shouted as the sounds of battle echoed out of the ship. We rushed into the ship's cargo hold to find Blowhole's Lobsters and the furious five struggling against robotic lobsters. Po's fist hit one of the robot lobsters and a loud metal clang reverbated around the room. "ow," Po said holding up his hand. "FOCUS PO!" Shifu shouted. "This is worst then the jombies!" Monkey shouted. "At least their not indestructible," Mantis said. "Now this is more like it!" I said. "stop them!" a robo-lobster said. A group of robot lobsters rushed our way.

"here we go chaps," Nigel said as we got into battle stance. Rico barely had time to hack up his rocket launcher when the robo-lobsters were upon us. "bring it on!" I said. Suddenly my android clone landed in front of me. "Hi!" He said, "I know kung fu!" He then roundhouse kicked me. "Excellent roundhouse!" I said. "come on you fools!" Blowhole shouted at his minions, "How hard is it to fight a bunch of robots!" "they just don't give up do that?" Po said as the robo-lobsters he put down got back up. Po then got a tap on the sholder. He turned around and was face to face with himself...the glowing red eyes gave the other panda away as an android. "Skadoosh," Android po said before belly slamming po. "Guys! Help!" Po shouted as he started to get hit with his own moves!" "We're a little busy!" Tigress said as she and the rest of the five and shifu battle their robo-twins. "I had a dream like this once," Monkey said. "Monkey concentrate!" Shifu shouted. As I passed out I saw Kowalski, rico, Nigel, Private, and Parker fighting themselves.

(end of chapter two) ****


	3. Chapter Three: Robot lobsters

Dr. bottlenose's Ship

Cargo hold

2:00 P.M Eastern standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

While the North Wind, The Rebel Penguin Alliance, Lord Shen, and others are battling Dr. Bottlenose's allies we were stuck inside a cargo hold…battling robo-lobsters. "Would someone explain the robots please!" Parker shouted. I rolled my eyes, "there not robot's their flesh android duplicates that were created by a evil clean freak Zookeeper," I said. "You mean the one they put in jail?" Parker said. "I thought Zookeeper francis was turned into a dalek agent?" Private asked (read A Verry Penguin October: Terror of the Daleks). "apparently Dr. bottlenose stole the technology," I said, "like everything else he owns."

"Skipper's down for the count," I said glancing at the unconscious skipper. Android Skipper took out fifty of Blowhole's lobsters and stood before me. "Hi! I Know kung fu!" he said as he kicked him across the hold. Suddenly a door slid up and Dr. bottlenose entered, "What is going on in…" He stopped and noticed the battle. "How did you get in here!" He said, "how did you get past the sudoku with irrational numbers?" "Maybe you should have made it harder," Blowhole said as he lasered through several robot lobsters. "You could put your eye out with that thing!" Dr. Bottlenose said. "No I could take you eye out with this thing…" Dr. blowhole said throwing a ring at the dolphin. "what?" he said.

Blowhole looked at Dr. bottlenose menacingly "prepare your self for…" "THE RING OF FIRE!" blowhole lit the ring and Dr. Bottlenose screamed in pain. "No my eye!" he shouted as he struggled to get the ring off of his head. A robo-lobster fired off a fire extinguisher but the damage was done. "Ha now we're more alike," Blowhole said. "No matter," Dr. Bottlenose said pulling out a stormtrooper gun. "PLUNGER!" blowhole's computer said as a plunger shot up into Dr. bottlenose's face. "Ah!" Bottlenose shouted as his segway flew backwards. The segway crashed with a loud back and Dr. bottlenose was down.

"You idiots!" He shouted as his robo-lobsters, "help me!" The robo-lobsters started to help him up. "Ow! Your pinching me!" "Can't Help it boss," one of the robots replied in the classic robot voice. Parker picked up his android clone and threw him into some robo-lobsters taking all of them out. Rico had a massive watergun and was blasting water at the robots causing them to short-circuit. "No stop this at once!" Dr. Bottlenose shouted as more robo-lobsters surged into the hold. "Eat liquid nitrogen robotic fiends!" I shouted blasting them with liquid nitrogen. Rico had replaced his watergun with his flamethrower and proceed to melt his way thru robots and androids alike.

"Private!" I shouted, "take out android skipper!" android Skipper looked more terminator then android as he approached. "What are you going to do?" Android skipper said, "Massage chair me to death?" "This!" Private shouted deploying his hypercute causing android skipper and several other robots to shortcircuit. "What no!" Dr. Bottlenose shouted as he placed an eyepatch over his ruined eye. "Now you know what it feels like to be half blind," blowhole said, "soon everything is going to have a red tint." "I'm not going to use a bionic eye," Dr. Bottlenose said, "I not going to be a cyborg like you." Suddenly a cybermen appeared, " **We can repair you! WE will remove hatred and fear and pain!" "** What no!" he said, "I don't want to…" " **You belong to us! You will become like us! YOU WILL BE UPGRADED!"** "No!" he shouted blasting it with his cyber-gun. " **UP-GRADE IN PRO-GRESS."**

I pulled out the self-upgrading cyber-gun and shouted, "UPGRADE THIS!" I fired and the cyber-men's head exploded. My android duplicate attacked me from behind but I sidestepped sending it charging into the wall. "I wonder if everyone else is having an easier time…" Private said. "Yeah, Probably," I said as android Parker jumped me. "Hi! I know kung fu!" Android Skipper said only to get caught by the flipper. "Oh yeah?" Po said, "Do you know this move?" He then wuxi fingered the android and…nothing happened. Android Skipper then kicked him…TO THE FACE…sorry couldn't resist.

Meanwhile

(Lord Shen's POV)

"Keep fighting you idiots!" I shouted as my army and I engaged the Vikings who refuse to surrender after the defeat of Drago. I was thrusting, blocking, and slashing with my gaundao while Boss Wolf punched and knocked his way thru the ranks. "My fist your face!' he shouted slamming his hammer into the nearest enemy face. "There's too many of them!" a gorilla shouted. "The use the cannons!" I shouted. "Oh right!" he said as several cannons were brought forward. And the one word the Vikings did not want to here today was uttered. "Ready the cannons!" I shouted. The Vikings stopped dead in their tracks. I saw the fear on their faces and smiled, "Fire!"

Their was a massive explosion and the airel battle above us briefly stopped. "What was that!" Classified shouted, "You could have taken out people on our side!" "I don't take orders from you," I snapped. The wolf glared at me and went back to ordering his men around. "North Wind! Move out!" he said. "IPSA agents assist the North Wind!" rockgut said "we need to …" Suddenly their was a loud boomed that knocked us all to our feet. "CURSE YOU RED SQUIRREL!" Rockgut shouted.

"Who fired one of my cannons without permission?" I said. "I Did!" a new voice said. suddenly I was face to face with myself. "What is this nonsense," I said, "Idiots don't just sit there! Kill that IMPOSTER!" "If anyone's the imposter," the imposter hissed, "it's you." "this is only one lord shen," I said, "and that's…" the lobbed a barrage of knives at the imposter, "ME!" The imposter expertly deflected them with his guandao. "Showoff," I replied charging at him with my guandao. The wolves and the North Wind rushed to help. "Wait!" Rockgut said stopping them, "let them fight." They want a fight? I'll give them one. We meet blades and contiuned to fight.

"Who are you?" I asked as the imposter matched my every move. "I'm you," he replied. "Enough of this nonsense!" I shouted, "let's fight!" I threw more knifes at him only for them to get deflected. I flew at him with my iron claws only to scrap against his guandao. I threw my ropedart and mananged to disarm the imposter. He roared in rage and threw his knifes at me I deflected all of them and jumped into the sky. I let out a peacock cry and sent a barrage of knives at him from above. As I landed on the ground and turned I made sure to releash more knives. He contiuned to threw knives at me but several spins of my weapon sent them flying back at him.

One knife made the fatal hit and the imposter shen went down. As he died I stepped up to him and said, "there is only one Lord Shen," I said, "You are not deserving of my name…" I then quickly cut his throat with my iron claws. "Spread out!" I shouted to my men, "destroy any enemy you come across!" My men spread out and the IPSA with their anti-dalek weapons followed. "Move out!" Classified said as UNIT Forces rushed past us. The battle above us resumed as aircraft and ships contiuned the battle against the daleks and cybermen, "let's hope those Penguins take out that dolphin soon."

(Skipper's POV)

I got up to Kowalski and the team finishing off the last of the android clones. Kowalski had the EMP Cannon in his flipper sparking with energy. "Eat EMP!" Kowalski shouted and The Android and Robo-lobster got their electronics fried. "good thing I have EMP proof equipment," Blowhole said. "So do we," Kowalski said as rico blinked. "Kowalski!" I shouted, "where's Dr. bottlenose!?" "Oh your awake," Kowalski said, "I believe he's…" "self destruct…" a feminine computer voice said. "Oh…come on!" I said. "Three…two…one…" Their was a massive explosion that sent us flying straight into a dalek ship. Blowhole's Lobsters were sent flying across times square. A tractor beam shot out from the ship and we were sucked into the ship's cargo hold. "Oh great," I said. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire," Kowalski said. "I want to punch something," Tigress said as the daleks entered the room.

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter four: How to kill your dalek

Dalek Flagship

4:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

" ** _You will come with us!"_** the dalek closest to us declared. "Yeah right," I said. "Skipper I know which ship we're on," Kowalski said pointing upwards. I looked up and saw the Death Beam looming menacely above us. "Oh," I said. " ** _You will come with…"_** "yeah, yeah," I said, "we're coming." The Death beam above us sparked but nobody seemed fazed by it. "could this get any worst," blowhole muttered. A special weapons dalek arrived to escort us to our cell. " ** _This way!"_** the dalek announced as we were escorted out of the room.

We were escorted into a small metal room. With Dr. Blowhole, Parker, Po, The Furious Five, Master Shifu, and Nigel the room seemed extra crowded. The door slid closed behind us leaving the room feeling extra small. "Sorry," Kowalski said, "I went full in on the broccoli for lunch today!" "I thought you despise Broccoli?" Private said. "I tried it with cheese," Kowalski said. "Oh," Private said, "and…" "You were right…it is good with cheese," Kowalski replied. I faced palmed, "Kowalski escape options!" "well the daleks are probably going to kill us," Kowalski said. "Obviously," I said, "but what are they waiting for!"

"The Parliament is probably debating what setting to put their guns when they kill us," Private said. "not on my watch," Po whispered. "Unexpected Dr. Bottlenose appearance in…three…two…one," Blowhole said. The door slid open and Dr. Bottlenose appeared in the door way. He went to enter only to bump his head. "Ouch," He said, "can't the daleks make their doors taller?" He decided to stay in the hallway. "Bottlenose," I said as we all glared at him. "That's Dr. Bottlenose to you," he said, "No correction…President Dr. Bottlenose." "Of your earth," Blowhole

said. "And soon of this earth too," Dr. Bottlenose said, "No…scratch that…The Supreme President of every Earth!" "Your insane," I said. "Now as much as I like to patronize you," he said, "sadly my time is up…no your time is up." With That Dr. bottlenose slid the door closed and left.

A few seconds later the door slid open again and a Special Weapons Dalek entered with it's weapon trained on us. A second Dalek stopped in the hallway outside. " ** _Maximum extermination!"_** The Special Weapons Dalek stood their silently the only sound was it's weapon powering up. Oh and the creepy dalek heartbeat sound. But right as it was about to fire Po punched. Their was the sound of bone crunching and the metallic clang of the dalek's armour. "Owwww!" PO said. shifu face-palmed. Po then tried skadooshing the dalek. "Skadoosh…Skadoosh…Skadoosh." "my gun is not one of my appendages!" Rico hacked up Kowalski's reversed engineered Sonic. Kowalski caught it and with one push of a button the Special Weapons Dalek's casing opened. " ** _uh oh,"_** the dalek said. Po picked up one of the daleks slimy tentacles and held it in the wuxi finger hold.

" ** _Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** the dalek on the other side shouted firing away. It's beams bounced off the Special Weapon's armour and back towards the dalek that fired them. " ** _Ahhhhh!"_** the other dalek screamed as it exploded. " ** _Files indicate that you show mercy!"_** "Not that you know what mercy means," Po said. " ** _Mercy! Mercy!"_** "You know what I say to that?" Po said. " ** _Mercy?"_** "Skadoosh," Po said as he deployed his finisher. Their was a massive explosion of light…and dalek guts…that knocked us into the wall.

When the smoke cleared the other dalek was gone and the Special Weapons Dalek casing was empty. "I have an idea," Kowalski said, "But I'm not sure how safe it is." "I doesn't involve any of us being in a dalek casing…does it?" Private asked. "You actually," I said. "what that because I spoke up?" Private asked. "Because you have convincing accent," I said. "fine," Private said, "I always wanted to try acting." "That's the spirit Private," Nigel said, "plus it should be easy…Your being a navie penguin even had me fooled." "About that," Kowalski said, "it not actually his…" I elbowed him in the gut. "what?" Kowalski said.

"the daleks won't suspect a thing," I said. "we need to aquire two more dalek casings to make this more convincing," Kowalski said. "Private! drive that special weapons dalek in here!" I said, "the daleks won't know what hit them!" Private drove the Special weapons dalek armour into the cell so the door could close. "Wait for it…" Kowalski hold out his sonic screwdriver. The doors slid up and two red drones rolled up. " ** _Prepare for…"_** they noticed the open Special Weapons dalek armour with Private inside. " ** _Explain?"_** The Daleks asked as The Furious five jumped them. " ** _Under attack! Under Attack!"_** both Daleks shouted as the furious five keep the daleks in position.

Kowalski activated the sonic and the furious five backed off as the casing opened. The Daleks were flaying their tentacles around in an attempt to choke Kowalski. Po held a tentacle from both of the daleks in the Wuxi Finger Hold. " ** _Scans indicate…IT IS THE WUXI FINGER HOLD!"_** "Ah you know this hold?" Po said, "Skadoosh…" The energy from the hold knocked us into the walls. "Okay!" I said, "who going in the shells?" Master Shifu hopped into one of the dalek armour and Nigel hopped into the other." "Okay," I said, "everything is ready…Commence Operation: Dirty Trick!"

Shortly

Me, Rico, Kowalski, Po, the furious Five, Parker, Blowhole moved thru the ship. Shifu and Nigel in the dalek casings was in front, while private in the special weapons dalek armour followed behind us. We made it to a door, " ** _Halt!"_** the dalek said. " ** _We found the penguins and their allies escaping,"_** shifu said. " ** _The Individuals Known as Grandmaster shifu and Super Special Agent Nigel were exterminated!"_** Nigel said. " ** _I will escort you the Death Beam chamber!"_** the bronze dalek at the door said. "The death beam chamber?" Kowalski said. "a last ditch effort to…" " ** _Silence!"_** private said. He then whispered, " ** _sorry_** _…"_ "don't blow your cover," I whispered.

A door slid upon and we moved into the Death Beam chamber. The Death beam was already powered up and sparking with energy. The Only Daleks in the room was the two scientist daleks at the death beam controls, a strategist, a eternal, and the Red supreme, " ** _total Penguin Extermination in 40 rels!"_** Emperor Dalek-Sec himself was directly behind the two scientists. Nigel, Shifu, and Private stood guard at the door. Dalek-Sec glared at our three disguised members in suspiscion then turned back to the scientist daleks. " ** _Total Penguin Extermination in 20 rels…Nineteen…"_** The Strategist turned to Nigel and Shifu, " ** _Escort them onto the platform!"_** " ** _we obey!"_** they replied convincingly. We moved onto the platform and I glared defiantly at the emperor.

" ** _Your defiance will be your downfall,"_** the emperor said. "Do your worst," Tigress said. " ** _Oh we will,"_** Sec replied. " ** _Fifteen…fourteen….thirteen…twelve…"_** "Skipper," Kowalski said, "what's the next phase…" "Did you even read the action plan?" Blowhole said. "Yeah? did you?" I said. "Um…no," Kowalski said picking up the action plan, "ah…that's brilliant." " ** _Silence!"_** the Strategist said as the Eternal silently glared at us. " ** _…_** ** _Seven…Six…Five…Four… Three…two…_**

 ** _one…Zero!"_** " ** _Fire the Death…"_** suddenly a loud explosion rocked the ship. " ** _Explain!"_** the Red supreme shouted as smoke began to fill the chamber.. They all turned to Private in the special weapons dalek armour. The massive gun was smoking. " ** _What is the meaning of this?"_** The Red Supreme said turning to Nigel and Shifu, " ** _Exterminate the traitor!"_** Nigel and Shifu just stared at the supreme with their eyestalks. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" "We obey!"_** they said as they fired at the Red Supreme destroying him. " ** _Ahhhhh!"_** it screaming.

" ** _Explain this rebellion!"_** the white supreme demanded as it entered the chamber, " ** _Explain! Explain! Explain!"_** Suddenly all three of the casing and Private, Shifu, and Nigel hopped out. The daleks stared at them in shock. " ** _Impossible…Only a dalek can control a dalek travel machine,"_** Dalek sec said. "apparently you thought wrong," I said. Kowalski took his sonic and opened the casings of all the daleks in the room leaving them helpless. " ** _You will close our casing immeditaly!"_** Sec shouted. "I don't think…" Dalek-Sec's tentacles shot out and started to choke Kowalski. "Did not see that coming," Kowalski said as he struggled for air. Po meanwhile went around Skadooshing Daleks. " ** _Stop this immediately!"_** "I'll be careful if I were you," Parker said holding up his toxic spurs. That shut the white supreme dalek up real quick. Kowalski managed to break free of dalek sec. But he accidently activated the sonic again sealing the casing again. " ** _Weapon systems restored_** ," The Supreme dalek said. " ** _Exterminate!"_** the strategist shouted.

the eternal watched everything silently glaring at us with hate. Suddenly there was another massive explosion that rocked the ship. Above us the death beam repaired itself. The strategist moved over to the death beam control panel. "I don't think so," I said discharging my dalek-buster. The Strategist exploded and the energy from the explosion pushed it back from the controls. Emperor Dalek-Sec moved into position and touched a control. The bay doors below us opened faster then we could blink and started to freefall towards the city below. We looked up to see the Death Beam move into position. Empty Dalek shell tumbled thru the air above and below us.

"Rico tell me you have parachutes in there," I said. "Blah!" but rico came up with no parachutes. "Kowalski…" I said. "I had a budget…again!" Kowalski said. The Death beam clicked into position and fired. The street below us exploded taking out the windows of the buildings around us. Suddenly the Super-plane appeared below us and we landed in the back of the aircraft with a thud. Rico take the wheel as the Deathship's less powerful laser turrents started to fire. The Death beam powered up for another blast as the ship followed us.

The Death Beam fired but rico expertly dodged it with a barrel roll that almost knocked us out of the plane. "Hang on to something!" Private said. "Double banana overdrive!" I shouted. The Death beam suddenly exploded and the daleks started to fire on something else. A bunch of lasers beams bounced harmless off the ship's shields. The starship antartica in all it's glory was above us engaging the death ship. The TARDIS flew past and the dalek's shields went down. "The Doctor distrupted the shields!" Kowalski quickly flipped on our comms. "This is The Doctor to the Starship Antartica," The Doctor said, "The Doctor to Starship Antartica…come in!" "thank you Doctor," Captain Skipper said, "we'll take it from here…Proton Cannons on full charge!" but before they could fire we inceptected a dalek order. " ** _Fire Tronic missiles!_** " The Starship Antartica fired and the Death ship exploded. But not before a small escape pod fired from the dalek ship and flew upwards.

"This is Kowalski to the Starship Antartica," Kowalski said, "I believe the Imperial Dalek ship is in orbit…" "So is half the dalek fleet," Captain Skipper replied. "OH," Kowalski said. The Doctor came on our comms, "it's too late anyway…The Daleks are leaving." We looked up and saw Dalek forces getting back in their ships. "This is not over," I said, "the cybermen are still out there…The ground forces need our help." "so we're winging it," Crane said. "yes," I said. "we just need to find the Cybercontroller and destroy it," Kowalski said. The last of the dalek ship left the planet…for now. "Now as long as their trump card isn't running around…" I said. There was a loud electronic roar and suddenly our Super-plane stopped flying. "Oh no," I said. "EMP," Kowalski said. the Super-plane hung in the air for a second before falling out of the sky. The Super-plane crashed into the street and we found The Cyber-Tyrannosaurs rex standing above us. And this time it wasn't alone as a thousand cybermen surrounded us. " ** _You will be deleted!"_** "Oh great," I said.

(end of chapter four) ****


	5. How to delete your cyberman

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"what's your plan for this Skipper," Blowhole said, "because disguising ourselves as cybermen is not going to work…" "like Kowalski said," Skipper said, "we just have to delete the cyber-controller!" Suddenly the Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex spoke, " **You will fail…but have no fear once we kill you…you will join us…you will become like us…you will be upgraded."** "what?" I said. " **The C-Rex was designated Cyber-controller!"** the cyberleader replied. "seriously!" Skipper said. "defeating the cyber-controller just got a whole lot harder," I said. " **The Cyber-king will rise!"** "what did you say?" Skipper said. " **The Cyber-king will rise,"** the C-rex replied. " **The Cyber-king will rise!"** Suddenly the ground in the distance exploded and something started to rise from the ground. "Impossible," I said, "That was destroyed!"

The Cyberking started to rise from the hole in the street, " **The Cyber-king has awakened**!" The Cyber-king started to walk towards us after climbing out of the ground. " **The Cyber-King has risen! All Hail the Cyber-king!"** The C-rex said. All the cybermen put their hands on their chests, " **All Hail the Cyber-king!"** The Cyber-king fired off it's weapons and it ion cannon. " **Begin the upgrade of the city!"** " **we obey controller!"** "UPGRADE THIS!" I shouted firing off the self-upgrading cyber-king wiping out several daleks. The Cyber-king just fired off it's ion cannon knocking us off our feet and destroying the super-plane.

"WE need to take out that cyber-king!" Skipper said. "I need to get up there and…" Po said. "Get upgraded?" Skipper said. "Oh…" Po said. "The Cyber-king is more of a giant ship/cyber-factory," I said. "What about the EMP cannon?" Private asked. I grabbed the EMP cannon and aimed it at the heart of the gaint steampunk cyberman. " **Stop him!"** the C-rex shouted. " **You will be deleted!"** the cybermen said as they started to march towards us. "I don't think so," I said firing off the EMP. " **Emotional influx…"** All the cybermen that were sent after us overloaded. I then aimed it at the cyber-king and fired. And nothing happened, "Kowalski?" "Blast! Steam powered," I said, "no effect." But it did have an affect on the cyber-men standing inside the cyber-king leaving it unpiloted. " **NO!"** the C-rex shouted as it readied the cyber-gun in it's mouth.

I blasted the EMP cannon only for the C-rex and all the remaining Cyber-men to say, " **UPGRADE IN PROCRESS!"** But then the Cyber-king fell over. The C-rex jumped out the way but the other cybermen were not so lucky as they got crushed under the cyber-king. I aimed my cybergun at the retreating C-rex. "Blast," I said, "out of range…" "Is he out of range of this?" Po said as he sent a Chi dragon flying at the cyber-saur. The chi had an instant result as the C-rex stopped. " **Emotional Influx…EMotIOnal INflUX…OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD! OVERLOoooad…"** The C-rex's exploded sending metallic parts flying everywhere. "So did we win?" Po said. Suddenly a metallic sound filled the air, "Um…what's that?" Monkey said.

"Cyber-mites!" Private shouted as a swarm of cyber-mite scurried our way. "Options?" Nigel said. "why do I have a feeling I don't what to hear these options," Skipper said. "Close your eyes so you don't see it coming," I said. Suddenly their was a massive blast of energy that took out the cybermites. "EMP pulse grenades," The voice of Dr. Bottlenose said, "Perfect for getting rid of insects…" But blowhole had other ideas as he pushed a button on his bionic eye and fired a laser. The laser hit Bottlenose's already damaged eye. "Oh so that how you want to play it," Dr. bottlenose said. "This town ain't big enough for two evil geniuses!" Blowhole announced. "Oh no," Parker said. "I'm not paying you for this…so you can go home," Blowhole said. "Um…okay," Parker said and with that the platypus was gone.

(end of chapter five)


	6. Chapter Six: Dr Bottlenose's defeat

5:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

Dr. Bottlenose and Dr. Blowhole were face-to-face. "Kowalski we need to destroy his medusa serum powercell," I said. "good thing I discovered a way to destroy Medusa serum," Kowalski said. "And?" I said. "Medusa serum reacts with plasma to creat an explosion," He said holding up his Plasma blaster with repeating action and laser sights. The laser created a red dot on the medusa serum. Dr. Bottlenose was too busy focusing on Dr. Blowhole until it was too late. "No!" Dr. Bottlenose shouted as Kowalski fired. The Medusa serum power cell exploded destroying his ablity to universe-hop. Dr. blowhole disappeared around a corner.

"Where did blowhole go?" Private asked. "yes this is suspicisous," Nigel said. "BLOWHOLE!" I shouted. "that's what you get for trusting your arch-enemy," Dr. bottlenose said aiming his proton blaster at me. His proton pack was shaking with power as he fired knocking me off my feet. "Now," Dr. Bottlenose said pulling out his stormtrooper gun, "Let's finish this!" "Rico!" I shouted. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher. Kowalski had a smile on his face, "Dr. Bottlenose why did the rolling attack pod cross road?" "Rolling attack pod?" Dr. Bottlenose said, "there's no such thing." Blowhole's Subterrian Attack pod appeared behind Dr. bottlenose. "It's a Rolling attack pod!" Dr. Bottlenose said as it knocked him out of his segway. "Sorry!" Doris said. "wait," I said, "where's blowhole?"

"Right here Pen-gu-win!" Dr. Blowhole shouted. we looked up to see Blowhole hovering above us in his plexiglass bubble. Two lasers were attacked to the bottom of the bubble. "Give up now!" blowhole said. "Never!" Dr. Bottlenose shouted. Blowhole started to fire off the lasers. Dr. bottlenose managed to get back on his scooter and run off. Blowhole chased Bottlenose from the air firing off his weapon, "Stay still!" Blowhole shouted as he chased Dr. Bottlenose towards an alley. Suddenly Dr. Bottlenose appeared in a bubble of his own with two laser gatlin guns. "Dr. Bottlenose fired. "Oh no!" Blowhole shouted pushing another button. A force field went up but the gatlin guns blasted it to shreds. Blowhole pushed another button and a submachine gun lowered from the underside of his bubble. The Machine gun fired spent bullet shells falling to the ground. Dr. bottlenose fired a ion cannon destroying the machine gun.

The backup Super-plane arrived and was firing bananas from the banana gun cogging Dr. Bottlenose's gatlin guns. "No!" Dr. Bottlenose shouted. In a fit of rage he destroyed Blowhole's laser beams with his ion cannon. Blowhole with no other weapons just rammed Dr. bottlenose with his bubble at full speed knocking both of them out of the sky. Dr. Blowhole's crashed with a bang while the dome of Dr. Bottlenose shattered on impact. Dr. Blowhole crawled out of his bubble and called called his segway by pushing a button on the side of his bionic eye. Blowhole crawled into his segway as Dr. Bottlenose crawled back to the alley where he parked his segway.

Dr. Bottlenose then returned with a in insult, "what's the matter ran out of tricks?" Dr. Bottlenose said. "No," Dr. Blowhole said, "Just a little mutation I like to call…" "CHROMECLAW!" Chromeclaw appeared and roared at Dr. Bottlenose. "Well I have a monster of my own," Dr. Bottlenose said, "It's called…" "robo-chromeclaw!" the feminine voice of his computer said. Suddenly a gaint robotic Chromeclaw appeared and let out an electronic roar. Chromeclaw hit it's robotic counterpart with it's metal claw and the robot went down exploding as it hit the ground. "Oh…no," Dr. bottlenose said. Suddenly a bunch of bricks falling from a nearby building hit the Chromeclaw in the head. The Chromeclaw got knocked out and fell. Dr. bottlenose managed to get out of the way before it crushed him. Suddenly Dr. Bottlenose's ship appeared, "Ah my backupship is here!" One of Dr. Blowhole's battle crusiers appeared and destroyed the ship with a barrage of missiles and laser beams.

"You not going anywhere!" I said. Kowalski, Rico, Private, Nigel, Po, The Furious Five, and Shifu in battle stance and glaring at Dr. Bottlenose. "So?" Nigel said, "Shall we finish this?" "Don't make me laugh," Dr. Bottlenose said. Kowalski pulled out the space-time teleport and teleported us to the harbor. "Giving me an escape route?" Dr. bottlenose said, "Farewell penguins!" Dr. bottlenose turned to the ocean clearing figuring out how to get in. "Yes," Dr. Blowhole said, "but first a gift…" Blowhole then teleported us to the main part of the dock leaving Dr. Bottlenose on the peir. A cannon was pushed into position and Shen landed, "In fact…it's your parting gift!" Shen said, "being that it parts you…part of you here…part of you there and…" The Bottlenose speed forward with his segway and with a blast of his proton blaster turned the cannon around so that it was facing shen.

Shen glupped. "AND PART OF YOU WAY OVER THERE STAINING THE WALL!" Dr. Bottlenose shouted bringing a lit lighter to the fuse. The fuse lit and their was a click but no explosion of fireworks. Shen was laughing like a lunatic. "What?" Dr. Bottlenose said. "I knew you have that reaction," Blowhole said pushing a button. "What this was a trap!" Dr. Bottlenose said. "yes…" Blowhole said pushing a button. "MINDJACKER!" "no!" Dr. Bottlenose said, "Not the…" The Mindjacker fired wiping Dr. Bottlenose of his memory. "Who am i?" Dr. Bottlenose said. "your flipper," Blowhole said, "Seaville's second most popular performer…two shows a day…four on weekends!" "yes...yes...that sounds about right." Dr. Bottlenose said, "F...L...I...double P...Y!" Kowalski teleported Dr, Bottlenose to seaville where he would assume Blowhole's alias. "Good now I never have to use that alias again!" Blowhole said. "Seaville," Kowalski said with a shudder. "yes," I said, "I would almost say it's worst then Hoboken… almost." Classified appeared, "meet me back at the North Wind Helicarrier…there's been a development…" "DUH! DUH! DUH!" Rico said.

(end of chapter six)


	7. Chapter Seven: The Real Mastermind

North Wind Helicarrier

(skipper's POV)

Classified and Several North Wind Agents I never seen before escorted us into a room. Po and the furious five marveled at their surrounding while Shifu walk past with disinterest. "too much white," Shifu muttered. "where are the others," I said, "I would think they would be interested in this development." "yeah!" private said. "You four, the pandas, the furious five, and Nigel are the only ones who stayed," Classified said, "Shen has returned to Gongmon, The Rebel Penguin Alliance returned to the Star wars universe, The crew of the Starship Antartica is back in the Star Trek universe, the Monsters and their general returned to the monsters vs. aliens universe, The Doctor and Unit returned to England, the rest of the IPSA and the ISPA megacarrier has just left, blowhole is probably back to doing evil, Shield and the avengers are back in the Marvel AU, and the other alternate team penguin returned to their universe." "so everyone returned to their proper places in the multiverse," I said. "You left me here," Marlene said, "the entire battle…not cool!" "I thought she was right behind us when we left," Private said. "low blow skipper," Classified said, "Your girlfriend deserve better then that…" "for the last time Marlene and I are just friends," I said. "are you sure your not a couple?" classified said. "just friends…nothing more," Marlene said.

"And if we want to be more then friends…you'll be the first to know," Marlene said. "Unlikely," Classified said, "as you don't have my number." "I have your skype account," Marlene said. "What?" Classified said. "Doris gave it to me," Marlene said. "You know Doris?" Kowalski said. "Um yeah?" Marlene asked, "and Eva…and your other girlfriends…" "Other girlfriends?" I said, "Kowalski please tell me your were never in a relationship with either of the chinstrap sisters!" "Um...maybe," Kowalski said. "Anyone else have any secrets I should know about?" I said, "Private does Mr. Tux have any other Minigolf rivals I should know about?" "Um…yeah… about that," Private said. "I don't want to hear it!" I said. "Act professional," classified said as a door slid open.

We entered a large room and found someone inside a large cell. "who's that guy?" Private said. "We don't know," classified said, "he hasn't told us anything…not even his name." "did you try interrogating him?" I asked. "We had our best most experienced interrogators interrogate him," Classified said. "And?" Kowalski said. "Not only did they fail," Classified said, "our prisoner ended up interrogating out interrogators!" "ackward," I said. "They were never the same after that," Classified said, "some of the interrogators we assigned to this case lost confidence in their interrogation skills and resigned."

"So we simply stopped trying to interrogate him," classified said, "can't risk losing any more interrogators." "What if you ask him nicely?" Private asked. "that's a bangup idea," Nigel said. "go ahead," Classified said. "what! Me?" Private said. "You did suggest it," I said. "All we managed to get out him is…he's the real mastermind." "um..." Kowalski said, "why is he blue?" "We're comparing his DNA with the DNA of one Megamind," Classified said, "still waiting for the lab to get back to me…" "when did you?" "just before you returned," Eva said, "the lab has to sequence an alien DNA strand…it's going to take a while." "Are you megamind's dad?" Private said. "yes," He said. "So what's your name," Private asked. "I'm surprised the North Wind didn't pick up on it," he said, "since I keep giving them obvious hints!"

"I am the real mastermind of Dr. bottlenose's plan! I was the one who provided him with his universe hopping equipment! I'm the mastermind! THE MASTERMIND!" "mastermind," I said. "Seriously?" Classified said. "Oh that explain's why megamind…is named megamind…and not…george or something," Kowalski said. "and what a dispointment he turned out to be," he replied, "his great destiny was to become the supreme ruler of the earth! Not play superhero!" "He's going to be transferred into PAAT custody and area 52," Nigel said. "if the North Wind's interrogators can't get anything out of me what make you think you can?" Mastermind said. "We have ways of extracting information without asking a single question," Nigel replied. "Is that a threat?" Mastermind said. "No," Nigel said, "threats are usually not carried out…that was a statement of your immeditate future." With that Nigel and PAAT agents including the familiar face of agent 102 escorted Mastermind away under armed guard. They were escorted by armed guard provided by the North Wind.

"Now I think it's time to get all of you home," Classified said. "we're good," I said, "right Kowalski?" "yeah we were going to stop at Mr. Pings on the way home…" With that Kowalski activated his space-time teleport and teleported himself, Private, Rico, Me, Po, The furious five, and Grandmaster Shifu to the valley of peace. Classified stared at the spot where we once stood and smiled. "as you wish," classified said chuckling as he shock his head.

THE END

For now…


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Operation: loose ends

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
